Heureuses retrouvailles
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Toshiro est envoyé en mission dans le monde des humains, il ne s'attendait pas à LA revoir. Et quand la jalousie, la trop grande notion de protection et l'autorité d'un grand frère s'en mêle.. voila ou ça mène! xD ceci est un pur délire écrit à 3h du mat' avec une amie. Beaucoup d'humour et de romance! venez lire :3 HitsuKarin


Toshiro est envoyé en mission dans le monde des humains dans la ville de karakura, beaucoup de hollow se manifestent en ce moment et il a été chargé de l'affaire sur ordre des 46 de Shûo.

Toshiro sortit de la porte du senkaimon.

Il avait pour mission de passer inaperçu parmi les humains afin de pouvoir enquêter plus facilement. Il s'était donc habillé en lycéen et marchait dans la rue. Il ne savait pas encore ou il allait passer la nuit mais il pensait à aller chez sa grand-mère. Le monde des humains l'aura toujours à la fois fasciné et ennuyé. Il porta son regard sur le trottoir d'en face ou un bus allait s'arrêter, il traversa la route pour aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et descendre devant la maison de grand-mère. Il regarda les autres personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, la plupart étaient des étudiants avec leur uniforme et les sacs de cours mais une de ces personnes lui disait quelque chose, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà rencontrée auparavant. Cette jeune fille brune avait une queue de cheval remontant ses cheveux mi long, des yeux noirs et un air sérieux. Il sentit brusquement ses joues chauffer et son cœur rata un battement. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Eh Toshiro c'est bien toi ?! Ça fait longtemps ! Toshiro la regarda avec un air songeur mais c'était qui bon sang, pensait-il.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas qui je suis ?

Le bus s'arrêta, ils allaient monter dedans quand une forte pression spirituelle se fit sentir.

« Un groupe de hollow, ils semblent être tout près d'ici », pensa le jeune capitaine.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et regarda vers la direction des hollow, Toshiro l'a remarqué ce qui l'a encore plus troublé, les sentaient elle ?

Il se précipita vers la source de pression spirituelle et vit une dizaine de menos grande, il alla se cacher derrière le plus proche bâtiment et quitta son gigai. Il les trancha pour purifier leurs âmes. Quand il se retourna qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, la jeune fille de l'arrêt de bus se trouvait la et semblait pouvoir le voir.

-Tu peux me voir ?

-Alors comme ça tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas, Toshiro ? Elle affichait un air triste sur son visage.

Cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose, un souvenir vague d'il y a environ cinq ans. Ça lui fit tilt, il s'en souvenait enfin mais oui bien sûr c'était la petite sœur de Kurosaki Ichigo !

-Karin c'est bien toi ?

-Oui baka, dit-elle sur un ton de moquerie. Que fais-tu dans le monde des humains ? Renchéri-t-elle.

-J'ai été envoyé ici en mission.

-Tu ne sais pas où aller je suppose tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-T'inquiète.

Ils se dirigèrent donc jusqu'à la clinique Kurosaki.

Pensées de Karin :

Qu'es ce qu'il a grandi c'est dingue la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il ressemblait plutôt à un nain de jardin. Il semble plus musclé aussi. Il pourrait facilement faire du mannequina je suis sûr que la plupart des jeunes filles du seireitei craquent pour lui. Cela semble hors de portée pour moi. Elle se claqua mentalement mais qu'es ce qu'elle venait de s'imaginer ! Elle regarda Toshiro les joues légèrement rosies et détourna vite le regard quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait également d'ailleurs lui aussi détourna le regard.

Pensées de Toshiro :

Elle ressemble de plus en plus à une vraie fille. Houhou ça lui va bien cette tenue de lycéenne. Hein, mais qu'es ce que je raconte-moi ce n'est pas le moment de la reluquer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de Karin et elle ouvrit la porte. Son père et sa sœur Yuzu tournèrent la tête vers elle pour lui souhaiter bon retour de sa journée de lycée mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent un jeune homme rentrer à sa suite.

-Karin tu as ramené ton petit ami à la maison ! s'exclama Yuzu.

-Oh non monde cruel que suis-je sensé faire ma petite fille devient une femme ! clama Isshin devant le poster de Masaki sa femme.

Une veine apparut sur le front de Toshiro et Karin leva ses mains en signe de protestation malgré qu'elle ait les joues rouges ce que ne manqua pas d'observer son père et sa sœur.

-Non, Toshiro est un ami tu te souviens il était déjà venu il y a cinq ans à la maison.

-QUOI MAIS J'ETAIT PAS AU COURANT MOI ! cria le père.

-Ah oui c'est vrai il était resté passer la nuit ici ! Se souvient Yuzu.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

-Yuzu voyons, euh papa ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

Pendant ce temps Isshin était partit pleurer devant son poster.

-OH MA CHERIE NOTRE FILLE RAMENAIT DEJA DES HOMMES A LA MAISON IL Y A CINQ ANS ! MAIS QU'ES CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MERITER CELA ?!

A ce moment la Ichigo ouvrit la porte il était dans sa chambre et avait été attiré par le bruit.

-FERMER LA J'AI DES EXAMENS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE A L'UNIVERSITE !

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ta sœur a ramené un jeune homme il y cinq ans à la maison et il était même resté dormir et il est revenu aujourd'hui. Ichigo descendit les escaliers pour voir de qui il parlait.

-Ah c'est de toi qu'il parlait, Toshiro, t'inquiète le vieux il avait dormit dans ma chambre.

- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi pas Toshiro, rétorqua ce dernier.

-Quoi alors tout le monde était au courant sauf moi ? Geint-il.

- Cesse de pleurnicher t'as passé l'âge vieux débris ! Répliqua Ichigo.

-En tout cas Toshiro va rester un moment à la maison… Continua Karin.

-QUOIIII ?l'interrompit Isshin.

-Si ça vous dérange je peux aller trouver un autre endroit, dit Toshiro tout bas.

-Hein qu'es ce que tu racontes bien sûr que tu restes la et puis c'est tout ! répondit Karin.

-Hiiiiiiiiiii ça va être amusant ! Je vais mettre un couvert de plus sur la table ! s'exclama Yuzu des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Bon je t'autorise à rester ici mais a une condition tu dormiras dans ma chambre je vais en déplacement ce soir alors Ichigo te surveilleras.

-C'est bon papa pas la peine de le surveiller !

-J'Y TIENS ! Bon j'y vais soyez bien sages, Ichigo je compte sur toi !

-C'est ça, c'est ça…

Isshin partit de la maison et laissa les jeunes seuls. Yuzu appela tout le monde à passer à table. Le repas achevé ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur chambre respective.

Dans la chambre de Karin et Yuzu :

-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWAAAAAAAAAAAA AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! S'exclama Yuzu.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda sa sœur sans lever la tête de son livre d'étude.

-De Toshiro bien sûr ! De qui d'autre veux-tu que je te parle ?! Ou as-tu bien pu trouver un mec aussi mignon ?!

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a de spécial comme tu le dit… Fit-elle détournant la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs.

-Arrêtes de le nier je vois bien que tu n'y es pas insensible petite cachotière, répondit Yuzu un air de malice sur ses lèvres.

- Hein non mais pas du tout ! fit-elle d'un air innocent.

- Mais oui c'est ça, et bien si tu n'es pas intéressée, moi je vais aller tenter ma chance, dit-elle malicieusement.

Yuzu se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte réfléchissant déjà à un plan pour demander à Toshiro de sortir avec elle. Elle prit sa brosse à dent et ouvrit le robinet quand elle releva la tête elle s'aperçut que Toshiro était aussi rentré et avait pris sa brosse à dent (il la sort d'où ?)

Voyant une opportunité à saisir, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour engager la conversation mais elle avait du dentifrice plein la bouche ce qui donna :

-Glou glo glagla glouglou blooglap plop? (hey Toshiro sa te plairait pas de sortir avec une belle fille comme moi ?)

-GLagloglo ? répondit-il la bouche pleine de dentifrice également (belle journée n'es-ce pas ?)

-Glouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! (Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii s!) Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Glou glo gla !? (Mais qu'es ce qu'il te prend !?) Il se rinça la bouche. Bon bah a plus ! Et sur ce il retourna vers chambre.

Euh je crois qu'on s'est mal compris… pensa Yuzu.

Ichigo croisa Toshiro dans le couloir et alla vers la salle de bain ou il trouva sa petite sœur en train de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuzu ?

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Vous vous êtes juste mal compris ce n'est pas grave.

Ce Toshiro je vais l'éclater ! pensa-t-il le point levé.

Yuzu sécha ses larmes et retourna dans sa chambre. Karin lui demanda pourquoi elle semblait avoir pleuré mais elle ne lui répondit pas et alla se coucher immédiatement et s'endormit.

Plus tard dans la soirée Karin se leva à son tour pour aller à la salle de bain prendre une douche.

15min plus tard elle sortit enveloppée dans sa serviette de bain. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il y eu une coupure de courant. PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF !

Toshiro sortait de sa chambre en caleçon pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau quand il y eu une coupure d'électricité. PAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFF !

Ichigo ayant entendu le bruit, après quelques minutes la lumière fut revenue, il alla dans le couloir voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fut très choqué.

**Quelques minutes plus tôt : **

Toshiro venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse avec cette personne. Fichue coupure d'électricité !

-Aie !

-Karin c'est toi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Euhhhh…

-Gomen, c'est cette fichue coupure d'électricité je t'avais pas vu. A ce moment il remarqua (au toucher) qu'elle ne portait seulement qu'une serviette. Il sentit ses joues devenir pareilles à des tomates.

-To...shi…ro, prononça-t-elle rouge à la sensation du toucher.

-Je….je suis désolé…je…, elle le coupa en l'embrassant d'un baiser tendre et sincère.

Fin du flashback.

Ichigo fut très choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sur le sol, Toshiro en caleçon par-dessus Karin en serviette de bain une main en haut de la serviette et l'embrassant langoureusement. Ichigo avait les yeux écarquillés la bouche béate. Karin ayant vu son frère à l'autre bout du couloir s'arrêta et se releva.

-Ichi-nii ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

- Euh attend Ichigo je peux tout t'expliquer ! fit Toshiro.

- TOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO ! Ichigo prit par le bras Toshiro et l'enferma dans la chambre du père.

-JE NE VEUX PU TE VOIR TOURNER AUTOUR DE MA SŒUR PIGE ?! ET TOI KARIN NE L'APPROCHE PLUS !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi j'ai 16ans ! Elle se retourna et claqua sa porte de sa chambre (même si Yuzu dort, elle s'en fou !)

Elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer, il y a cinq ans de ça elle l'aimait déjà et quand elle peut enfin le revoir et avouer ses sentiments qui sont réciproques, son frère vient tout gâcher…

Ichigo était à sa porte et l'entendait pleurer, il regretta d'avoir été un peu trop dur avec elle et décida de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Décidément sa soirée aura été riche en rebondissement et en émotions. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et Rukia sortit du placard elle avait juste entendu l'engueulade et n'avait pas bien compris la situation et souhaite avoir des explications.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pas envie d'en parler !

-NEEE-SAN ! Kon sortit du tiroir et se jeta sur Rukia qui lui donna un magnifique coup de pied.

Rukia alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ichigo et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami.

Le lendemain matin :

Ichigo se dirigea vers la chambre de Toshiro pour lui dire de se lever, devant la porte il eut comme un mauvais pressentiment quand il ouvrit la porte il s'apprêtait à dire fort DEBOUT LA DEDANS mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. « HO MERDEEEEEE ! » s'écria-t-il dans ses pensées « il n'aurait quand même pas ... ». Il se précipita vers la chambre de ses sœurs et ouvrit en grand la porte dans un claquement sonore.

-Ichi-nii qu'es ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yuzu en se frottant les yeux.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers le lit de Karin puis en voyant la masse à côté d'elle écarquilla les yeux. "Comment" et "dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai" était les deux seuls phrases auxquels il pouvait penser.

Flashback :

Après ce qui c'était passé dans le couloir Toshiro n'avait qu'une seul idée en tête, aller retrouver Karin et lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais il y avait un souci, pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de Karin il fallait traverser le couloir et passer devant la chambre d'Ichigo. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais celle-ci était fermée à clef. Il regarda la fenêtre il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres choix. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et escalada la paroi (suuuuper Toshiro ! xD) passant devant la fenêtre d'Ichigo heureusement il était déjà endormis profondément. Il toqua doucement à la fenêtre et Karin alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre, Yuzu l'avait vu mais faisait semblant de dormir. Il passa la fenêtre et entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais à cette heure ? demanda Karin en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller son frère et sa sœur.

-Je...je voulais te voir et Ichigo avait fermé à clef ma chambre, dit-il en se frottant le dos de sa tête avec sa main.

-Je vois...pour tout à l'heure je ...

« Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ? » pensa Yuzu.

Désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ne m'en veut pas... fit-elle les joues rouges d'embarras.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre sa poitrine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il lui releva le menton avec sa main et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII ? » ( «... » pensées de Yuzu)

-Que ... fit Karin redoublant de gène

Il lui murmura à l'oreille (a. . ).

-Hein ?

-Oui tu as bien entendu, je t'aime et ce depuis notre première rencontre !

« OH!... Alors je n'avais vraiment aucune chance... »

Il la ré-embrassa cette fois dans un baiser endiablé et plein de sentiment montrant ainsi tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Après un long moment ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.

-Moi aussi...je...je t'aime !

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Karin alla dans son lit sans lâcher la main de Toshiro.

-Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre.

-Nan reste s'il te plaît !

« Oh non Karin quand même je te croyais pas comme ça, merde moi je suis à côté je fais quoi si ça va plus loin ?! »

-Euh je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que va dire Ichigo s'il me voit dans ton lit ?

-Tu ne veux pas rester dormir à côté de moi ?

-Cela ne me déplairait pas et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais...

-Alors reste, je m'en fiche de ce que peut penser mon frère !

Elle le tira à côté d'elle dans le lit et mis les couvertures par-dessus eux. Toshiro l'entoura de ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine pendant que lui respirait l'odeur de vanille de ses cheveux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi heureux de s'être avoué leur sentiments respectifs.

Fin du flashback.

-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! hurla Ichigo.

Toshiro et Karin se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Ichi-nii c'est pas du tout sque tu crois !

-Ichigo...euh... quoi de neuf ? dit-il d'un air embarrassé.

-Yuzu sort de la chambre je dois discuter avec ces deux-là !

-Mais ils ont rien fait de mal ! dit-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Après qu'elle soit sortie de la pièce Ichigo referma la porte.

-Bon j'attends vos explications !

-Ichi-nii Toshiro était venu me parler hier soir et c'est moi qui lui est demandé de rester et ne t'inquiète pas on a rien fait ! Toshiro ne fit que confirmer en hochant de la tête.

-Et toi alors qu'es ce que tu as à me dire pour ta défense ?!

-Tu es trop protecteur Ichigo, J'AIME Karin et jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal ou la forcer contre son grès !

-Encore heureux que tu ne la forces pas enfoiré ! Prend tes affaires et sort d'ici tout de suite !

-NONNNNN Ichi-nii s'il te plaît laisse Toshiro rester ici !

-Non.

-Mais...

-Non c'est non fin de la discussion.

-Compris je pars et je ne te poserais plus de problème !

Il partit récupérer ses affaires et s'en alla de la maison regardant d'un air triste Karin descendre des escaliers, il ne put même pas lui dire au revoir que Ichigo claqua la porte derrière lui. Il était à quelques pas de la maison maintenant marchant dans la rue quand il entendit des pas courir derrière lui.

-Toshiro attend ! Karin l'étreint dans le dos et il se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rougit par les larmes qu'elle versait.

-Karin désolé ... je vais aller habiter chez grand-mère le temps de ma mission. Il l'embrassa dans un chaste baiser. Sèche tes larmes tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir chez elle tu te souviens d'où elle habite ?

-Oui. Elle sécha ses larmes et lui adressa un magnifique sourire qui le fit craquer.


End file.
